Una Familia extraña
by Guaduchi
Summary: Kaiba tiene una familia un tanto extraña...será acaso ke su prima es la unika..¿¿? Un engaño...un chiste y un Seto divertido... patetito Summary...disfrutenlo..YM SK YR
1. Chapter 1

**Una Familia extraña**

**Capitulo 1: La prima de los Kaiba...¿Minoru?**

Los jóvenes esperaban con impaciencia a la persona que les traería los problemas menos imaginados, el menor de cabello negro sonreí ante la idea de verla de nuevo, si que extrañaba a la que – de todos sus primos- lo entendía a la perfección. Por otra parte el mayor solo ve como la gente se sube y baja de los tranvías y aun la muchacha no se dignaba a mostrarse.

Por fin con una medio hora de retraso, apareció la prima, después de un muy breve saludo se montaron en el carro negro.

-Tiempo sin verte, ya me empezaba a olvidar de tu cara-

-¿Tu crees?...- ambos rieron un poco- y bien Seto acaso no piensas decir nada...

-Solo espero que no me causes problemas-

-¡Malo! Sabes muy bien que yo soy un ángel...-

-Si lo sé...pero caído- esto con un poco de sarcasmo

-Si tu lo dices... por cierto Moki como van las novias- dijo la chica viendo al menor de los Kaiba

-¿Novias?... no tengo...pero Seto...-

-Es verdad...Seto-kun Kisara te manda saludos, dice que cuando pueda no lo piensa dos veces para echarse una volada y venir a verte-

-Kisara...- el castaño suspiro.

-Vamos arriba corazones que ambos se gustan y no tardan en echarle rienda suelta a ese amor- al terminar de decir esto, dos de los presentes estallaron en risa, es de admitir que no todo los días se ve al gran Seto Kaiba sonrojarse.

Entraron a la casa, allí una de las tantas trabajadoras de Kaiba llevó a la chica a su habitación, una vez allí se recostó en la cama para descansar, había sido un viaje muy largo y para serles franca estaba muy cansada. El cuarto era de un color verde pastel, lleno de peluches de todo tipo de tamaño, forma y color, la cama era matrimonial con retazos de tela cayendo a los lados. Al despertar el menor de la casa la esperaba.

-Que bueno que despiertas...Seto ya se fue a trabajar y tenía pensado presentarte a mis amigos-

-Ya veo...- dijo parándose de la cama

-Y tienes pensado presentarte tal cual como eres...o vas a hacer una de tus travesuras-

-Moki...Moki...sabes muy bien lo que haré-

-¿Te vas a disfrazar de chico?- preguntó dudoso.

-Por supuesto...-

-Eso funcionaba antes...pero ahora ya tienes 16 y pongo en duda que caigan en esa trampa-

-Pues espera un momento y verás-

La chica salió del cuarto un momento al regresar Mokuba se dio cuenta de la ropa de Seto en brazos de la joven, la miró escéptico buscando las cosas de su maleta y luego entrando al baño. No duró muchos minutos cuando salió...pantalón ancho, franela holgada y una chaqueta que cubría por completo sus atributos femeninos, para cubrir su cabello no hizo más que acomodarlo dentro de una gorra que cubría sus ojos...

-¡Pareces un chico!- dijo entre espantado y asombrado el chico de cabello negro

-Te lo dije Mokuba...pero no me quisiste creer...que malo eres...- cruzándose de brazos.

-Aunque Mimi no es nombre de chico...además de que hay que trabajar en tu voz

-Pues lo del nombre...mmm...déjame ver...ya se... ¡Minoru!-

-Me gusta el nombre... y ¿tu voz?-

-Eso es lo de menos...- la chica practico por una media hora hasta que por fin le salió la voz de chico-

-Ahora si...vamos a presentarte con los chicos-

-Muy bien Mokuba-

Salieron de la casa, no antes sin avisarle a los empleados sobre el plan de los primos, todos aceptaron aunque no convencidos del todo. Por las calles más de una chica miraba curiosamente a Minoru quien solo escondía más su cara.

-Ya pareces tortuga-

-Cállate...-

Llegaron a la casa de los Motuo. Allí según le explico su primo, se encontraban todos. Fueron recibidos por el mayor de casa, un hombre de cabellos con forma de estrella y mechones amarillos, ojos penetrantes color violeta...¿atractivo¡como no tienen idea!...

-Mokuba hola...y él...es...-

-Él es mi primo Minoru...-

-Es un placer Minoru mi nombre es Yami...- dijo ofreciendo su mano derecha la cual es estrechada por parte del chico.

-Llámame Mino-

Congeniaron rápidamente, inclusive encajó casi perfectamente en el grupo. Todos estaban sentados en la sala de los chicos conversando.

-Minoru de donde vienes-

-Ehh...pues... a mi me gusta viajar por todo el mundo...mis padres se separaron y quede bajo la custodia de mi madre quien reside en Tokio-

-Interesante...- dijo la menor de los hermanos Wheeler- y que lugares has visitado.

-He conocido Londres, París, Hamburgo, gran parte de Estados Unidos, China y ni hablar de las playas de Venezuela-

-Vaya... y has de haber hecho muchos amigos...-

-Si Tea... tengo muchos amigos y amigas...-

-Y bien Mino eres bueno en el duelo de monstruos- dijo el catire del grupo

-Algo Joey...la verdad es que apenas y juego-

-Mi hermano ya ha de haber llegado a la casa no lo crees así primo...-

-Si tienes razón Mokuba...-

-Es una lástima que todos tengamos que irnos...

-Si...-

Los chicos se fueron despidiendo uno a uno, hasta dejar a los dos Kaiba y a los dos Motuo en la casa. Conversaron un poco más, casi todo eran cosas sin el más mínimo sentido. Los mayores reían a cada rato inclusive jugaban un poco.

-Devuélveme el rompecabezas- corriendo detrás del chico

-Si me alcanzas...o vamos corres más lento que mi abuela..- después de esto corrieron un poco más, hasta que...

Cayeron uno encima del otro, fue por un momento muy corto, pero la gorra dejo ver al mayor de los dos los ojos verdes y brillantes de la chica, se sonrojó un poco igual que la persona que yacía bajo él. No se separaron siguieron así un muy buen rato, se había perdido en esa mirada... lo había embobado...supo en ese momento el secreto de esa persona...sonrió y se paró

-Espero que no vuelvas a quitarme el rompecabezas...- dijo colocándose el artículo en el cuello

-Vamos eres tan delicado...- acomodándose la gorra.

-...-

Después de este incidente los primos se fueron, desde la puerta los despedían los chicos tricolor. Una vez que se perdieron en la espesura de la noche que los envolvía el mayor sonrió y suspiró, la persona a su lado lo vio incrédulo.

-Hermano...¿qué te pasa?-

-Solo espero que muestre su rostro rápido...- diciendo esto entró a la casa

-¿Ah?-

Kaiba se encontraba sentado leyendo mientras que su mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando para ver la figura femenina que le hacía compañía. Vaya que era hermosa, cabello plateado, ojos azules y tez blanca...Los cuadros del lugar no se comparaban a la belleza que tenía a un lado. La biblioteca llena de libros de temas distintos e interesantes no era más que basura, todas y cada una de las palabras...frases...e historias que allí estaban ya habían sido devoradas por el dueño de la casa.

-Seto... cuando van a llegar-

-Creo que ya llegaron...- viendo como la puerta del estudio se abría

-¿Mimi?-

-No digas nada...- los ojos azules del chico volvieron al papel.

-Tiempo sin verte amiga...-

-¡Kisara!- dijo dándole un gran abrazo a la ojiazul.

-La misma...- volteó a ver el chico de cabello negro- Mokuba como has estado pequeño

-Muy bien Kisara...y a que se debe tu visita..-

-Obvio Moki...-dijo la chica separándose de su amiga- vino a ver a Seto-kun... te lo dije se aman y no soportan estar lejos...que acaso no te has dado cuenta que el chico no le quita la mirada de encima...-

-De eso ya me había percatado...-

Los mayores del grupo se sonrojaron a más no poder, es más, la salsa de tomate lucía pálida al lado de los dos. Se fueron los causantes del desastre de la habitación riéndose de lo que habían hecho. La chica subió para cambiarse, eso de ser un chico le iba a causar problemas.

-Ese chico es muy atractivo...- su cabello se humedecía con el agua que salía del grifo- Me preguntó... si esa Tea será su novia...

Al salir de la ducha se puso un atuendo sencillo, pantalones cortos blancos y una blusa de tirantes color rosa con una chaqueta blanca, zapatos deportivos y el cabello amarrado con una coleta alta y como único accesorio una visera blanca con rosa. Bajó, pues habían acordado ir a comer afuera y según el piedra, papel y tijeras Mokuba fue el que le toco escoger el lugar.

-¿Aquí?- dijo Seto no muy convencido

-Si... aquí preparan las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad y si lo sé no es un restaurante cinco estrellas pero es un lugar muy bueno-

-A mi me parece bien...- dijo la castaña de ojos verdes- ¡Vamos Seto!

-Es verdad... además será divertido...- dijo la chica de cabello plateado viendo a Kaiba

-Muy bien me convenciste...- dijo resignado

-¡ Viva Kisara!-

Se sentaron después de pedir lo que comerían, no se percataron de la presencia de los hermanos Motuo, quienes decidieron ir a cenar junto con su abuelo, quien dichoso los invito pues en ese momento estaba de muy buen humor. Los hermanos se acercaron a donde estaban Seto y Mokuba.

-Seto...Mokuba y eso que están por aquí...- dijo Yami apoyándose en la silla de la prima de los mencionados...ella por inercia propia se volteó violentamente para fijarse en los ojos violáceos del chico...

-Hola Yami...pues gané la apuesta y vinimos a comer acá...-

-¿Y Minoru?...- preguntó el pequeño Yugi

-¿Minoru?...- preguntó la ojiazul viendo a su amiga quien en ese momento tenía cara de horror lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el faraón...

-A lo mejor no vino...-

-Si...eso mismo...- dijo Mokuba evadiendo el tema...- por cierto les presento a una prima Mimi y pues a Kisara amiga de ella...-

-Y...novia de Seto...- dijo la castaña olvidando todo...

-¡Mimi!- gritó Kisara sonrojada...-

-Miren creo que nos llaman...¡Moki vamos a buscar la comida!-

-Claro..Mimi...-

-Los acompaño...-

-No es necesario Yami...-

-Vamos Mokuba iré a ayudarlos...-

Sin más se fueron a buscar la comida, Yami observó disimuladamente a la persona que tenía al lado...definitivamente los ojos de Minoru eran los mismos...no había duda de que debían ser familiares...¿hermanos?. Al llegar cada uno tomó una bandeja y Yugi tomó la cuarta pues se habían unido las mesas para comer juntos, los cuatro se fueron de nuevo al lugar y las depositaron en la tabla.

-A comer chicos...- dijo Solomon entusiasmado

-¡Si!- dijeron Yugi, Mokuba y Mimi-

-Gracias Seto- dijo Kisara por lo bajo

-No tienes de que preocuparte...- le sonrió

-A comer entonces..-

Después de comer el menor de los Kaiba insistió en llevarlos a casa, a fin y al cabo ellos iban en carro. Tanto dio que el mayor cedió. En el carro los chicos empezaron a conversar.

-Es una lástima que Minoru no estuviera...- dijo el menor de Motuo

-Como sea...-

-¡OH! vamos Seto no seas así...a fin de cuentas todos estamos aquí..¡pórtate bien y conversa!- la castaña lo miró sonriendo

-Kisara y es cierto sobre que Kaiba y tu son novios

-Claro que no Yami...es solo que Mimi está convencida de que él y yo somos algo más...la verdad es que solo somos amigos..-

-Si aja...- dijeron al unísono el cabello negro y la ojiverde

-Bueno chicos... creo que ya llegamos...- dijo Solomon bajando del carro seguido de los chicos.

-Muchas gracias Kaiba-

-No se preocupen...- fue Mokuba quien cortésmente se despidió de los tres

-Hasta luego chicos...- sonrió la castaña

-Ciao!- Kisara fue la que finalizó todo.

El carro siguió su curso. Las luces iban y venían gracias a los faroles que alumbraban la calle, el silencio inundo el lugar, los menores se miraban una y otra vez con la esperanza de que todo el tema de Minoru no saliera a relucir, por fin el mayor de manera un tanto juguetona abrio la boca y pregunto

-¿Con qué Minoru?- arqueando una ceja

-¡Seto!-

-Es solo un pequeñita broma...¿si?-

-Eso es todo lo que van a decir en defensa propia...-

-¡Si!-

-Solo espero que las cosas no se les vayan a complicar...-

-¡Por eso no te preocupes...-

Llegó la hora en que cada uno de los residentes de la mansión se fue a dormir...Todos estaban descansando, sobre todo los chicos. En la habitación pastel de la casa se ve a una figura moviéndose de un lugar a otro en la cama...por último al verse en esa situación se para y sale del cuarto, solo caminó un poco para llegar al cuarto de dos puertas de distancia a la suya. Entró sigilosa...

-Mokuba...-

-¿Si?-

-Puedo...-

-Claro...- y así ambos primos se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro...

**Bueno he aki otro de mis fics lkos..XD sper les guste..byes cuidense..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: Un día entre ¿Amigos?**

Los rayos del sol despertaron al chico de cabello oscuro, se paró con algo de pereza y vio a la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Se veía muy apacible, cosa que era difícil de creer pues era todo lo contrario al temperamento de la chica despierta. Después de bañarse y vestirse se dirigió de nuevo a la cama dispuesto a despertar a su huésped, cual fue su impresión al verla sentada...

-Buenos días prima...- dijo el chico saludándola tiernamente

-Buenos días Moki...- lanzándole un almohada que dio justo en su cara..

-¿Y eso por qué fue?-

-Por despertarte tan temprano...no sentí tu calor y me desperté...- rieron un poco

-Bueno ... ya ve a arreglarte y preparemos el desayuno..

-¿Acaso no te hacen el desayuno?-

-Si...pero tengo ganas de cocinar contigo...-

-En pocas palabras tienes ganas de hacer desastre ¿verdad?-

-Técnicamente si...-

No tardó mucho en salir la chica del cuarto, vestía sencilla pues lo que iba a pasar en la cocina iba a hacer que el mayor de la casa los mandara a colgar. En fin llegó al lugar y el chico ya la esperaba con un delantal. Pusieron manos a la obra, huevos por acá, harina sobre el cabello de la chica, masa de pan queques en la cara del chico...de todo un poco se pudo observar en ese sitio.

-¡¡Que demonios pasó aquí!- dijo el mayor de los Kaiba al borde del colapso cuando observó la cocina hecha un desastre.

-¡¡Hicimos el desayuno!- al unísono los entusiasmados primos llenos de comida y con sonrisas alegres en sus labios

-Ya me di cuenta...- para suerte de los chicos Kisara hacia aparición y pues como ya se habrán dado cuenta esta chica hace que el CEO se calme...

-Kisara quieres ir a comer...- dijo el menor

-Claro Mokuba apuesto que lo que cocinaron ha de estar delicioso-

-Bueno entonces vamos a comer..que el desayuno es la comida más importante...- todos se dirigieron al comedor.

Después de comer y por supuesto durar una hora arreglando la cocina de la casa, los menores decidieron salir no sin antes que la chica pasara a ser Minoru. Caminaron un rato por las calles, otra vez los veían extraños...no le tomaron mucha importancia y siguieron su camino, cual fue la sorpresa de ambos al encontrarse el grupo en la entrada del parque de la ciudad.

-¡¡Minoru!- dijeron las chicas acercándose casi a galope al chico

-..Eh...hola...¿cómo están?...-

-Bien..gracias por preguntar...-

-¡Muchachos hola!- dijo el chico alejándose de ellas y dirigiéndose a donde Yami y los demás.

-Hola...por cierto Mokuba donde está tu prima...-

-Prima...Yugi..¿Mokuba tienes una prima?.- los Kaiba se miraron esperando quien de los dos hablaría y los sacaría del pozo en el que habían metido..¡¡dos días y en problemas!..esto se iba a solucionar..

-Mi hermana se fue hoy a primera hora...- dijo Minoru tratando de sonar lo más normal posible.

-¿Y eso?- habló la chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-Pues verás Rebecca, Mimi esta en estos momentos muy atareada...-

-Ya veo...para serte sincero Minoru tu hermana me pareció una chica muy bonita...-

-¿Tu así lo crees?..- tratando de ocultar el sonrojo

-Pues la verdad...si...-

-Mimi es una chica magnifica, se preocupa mucho por las personas a las que aprecia, suele ser un poco gritona pero nada fuera de lo normal...además de que a pesar de mi prima la quiero tal cual fuese mi hermana...- sonrió y se volteó hacia Minoru- ...casi se me olvida..¡¡Cocina muy bien!

-Jajaja...ya creo...- ambos primos rieron a más no poder, mientras los amigos del chico los veían un poco divertido.

-En vista de que ya terminaron de reír que les parece si vamos a...

-¡¡Al cine!- dijeron las chicas secuestrando a Minoru quien no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Escogieron la Guerra de los Mundos, sobre todo las mujeres del lugar quienes se morían por ver a Tom Cruise en la pantalla grande... (Quien no...XD). Cuando las entradas y la comida estuvo lista vino el desastre de los puestos, escogieron la parte central dos escalones antes de llegar a la parte más alta del cine, quedando en este orden, Yami dando al corredor a su lado Minoru, Mokuba, Yugi, Rebecca, Joey, Tea, Tristan y por último Bakura.

La función empezó...las luces, voces y movimientos que se presenciaban en la pantalla dejaban a todos al borde del asiento...

-Oye...Mokuba...- por lo bajo el chico de la gorra...

-¿Qué pasa Mino?-

-Tengo ganas de ir al baño...-

-Y qué con eso...-

-...Pues a cual debo entrar...!- ambos se quedaron callados un momento... se observaron asustados...la cosa era peor de lo que podían imaginar...

-Tengo una idea...salimos los dos con la excusa de comprar algo más y pues te quitas la gorra y la chaqueta y entras normal...-

-Moki eres un genio...por eso es que eres mi primo favorito...- dijo el chico sonriendo.

Y así fue...está demás decir que se llenaron de recados...una barra de chocolate para Joey...más cotufas para Tristan...refrescos...soda dietética para Tea...Al salir, hicieron tal cual lo planeado, se quito la chaqueta y la gorra...y por fin...de nuevo en su cuerpo.

-¿Feliz?...-

-Como no tienes idea... ya se me olvidaba que soy chica...jejejeje...-

-Eso lo dudo...- suspiro y fue corriendo al baño...- anda ve y te espero afuera cuando halla comprado todo.

-¡¡Si!-

En la cola el chico iba pensando en su prima, había que ver que todas las ideas que se le ocurrían de alguna u otra manera lo terminaban arrastrando...suspiró resignado... las cosas nunca iban a cambiar y le gustaba que su casi hermana dependiera de él para salir de los apuros en los que se metía. Una mano toco su hombro...

-Mimi pensé que nunca ibas a llegar...- al voltearse...-¡¡Yugi!

-Eh si...¿Pasa algo malo?...- viendo para todos lados...- y Minoru...

-Está en el baño...- el chico se había olvidado por completo que llevaba con él la gorra y la chaqueta del susto que le habían propiciado.

-Bueno Moki...por qué tardas tanto en la cola...- se ve a la castaña con los pelos de punta y con cara de ver a un fantasma...-¡¡Yugi!

-¿Mimi?...no que te habías ido...- después de eso vio a la chica...llevaba los zapatos del chico, el mismo pantalón...Mokuba llevaba consigo la chaqueta y la gorra...-¡¡Minoru!...

-¡¡Morimos!- dijeron al unísono los primos a punto de un colapso nervioso.

A fin y al cabo la chica le explicó todo el menor de los Motuo, mientras se acomodaba y Mokuba compraba las cosas...pareció entenderlo

-Yugi vas a guardar el secreto... ¿Verdad?-

-Lo mejor será que los chicos se den cuenta por ellos mismos...aunque...¡¡con razón te sonrojaste con el cumplido de mi hermano!

-Si...-

-Entonces lo haré

-Lo harás..

-Si...

-De verdad..

-Claro...

-Gracias...-

-Moki lo hará..

-Enserio

-Si...

-Genial...-

-Gracias...-

-Me ayudan...- dijo el azabache lleno de comestibles...

-¡¡Claro!-

Los tres chicos entraron a la sala, después de entregar lo que no era suyo se acomodaron en sus asientos para terminar de ver el largo metraje. Una hora después salieron de aquel frío que les había helado los huesos, casi todos temblaban a más no poder...Se sentaron en donde el sol más les daba para coger un poco de calor.

-Dios que frío hacia...- dijo Tea

-Si...yo aun con la chaqueta tenía un frío de muerte...- mientras se acomodaba la gorra...

-Sabes Minoru...tengo una curiosidad...- mientras se acercaba al chico

-Y cual es esa curiosidad Serenity...-

-¿De que color tienes los ojos?-

-Ahh...pues verdes...-

-¡De verdad!-

-Si Tea...- con un poco de fastidio, si que le caía gorda esa chica.

-Bueno...Minoru mira la hora que es, deberíamos irnos, lo más seguro es que Seto y Kisara nos están esperando-

-Es verdad...- viendo el reloj- chicos nosotros los dejamos...¡¡adiós!- agarrando a Mokuba de la muñeca y empezando a correr.

-Qué primos tan raros no creen….- todos asintieron ante el comentario del rubio.

Los primos se fueron a toda velocidad por las calles repletas de gente, ahora ahí tomados de la mano es cuando la gente los miraba más, fue en ese momento cuando parados esperando que el semáforo cambiara para dejarlos llegar a su destino, cuando dos hombres ya mayores se le acercaron. Uno de ellos vestía de negro con una melena rubia y un zarcillo en su oreja izquierda por su parte el otro vestía muy normal, ambos hombres se sonrieron y luego les dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice a los chicos.

-Es bueno que tan pequeños y ya acepten lo suyo…-

-¿Ah?-

-Ambos hacen una hermosa pareja de novios…-

-¡Qué!- los chicos gritaron y después de percatarse de que ya podían pasar se fueron corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa. Ya lo suficientemente lejos…

-¡Estaban locos!-

-Ni que lo digas…Oye Mimi ya estoy un poco cansado….-

-Yo tambien….-

Después de un buen descanso llegaron a la casa. Tras pasar por la entrada se percataron que a lo lejos dos figuras se divisaban, ambas recostadas en un árbol. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca vieron a Seto Kaiba y Kisara Isara bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol. Los chicos rieron un poco y luego entraron a cambiarse, al salir ambos guardaban esa posición, se acercaron un poco y los saludaron

-¡Kisara, Seto que bueno que se quieran tanto!- dijo la chica mientras se saludaba con su mano derecha

-Que bueno que llegaron chicos- dijo dedicando una tierna sonrisa a los niños

-Como sea, que quieren comer hoy…- preguntó el mayor del grupo mientras se paraba

-Seto no te parece que sería bueno que Mimi y yo cocináramos algo….- con aires de inocencia

-No estoy tan loco para dejar que eso vuelva a pasar…- con mirada asesina

-Vamos Seto sabes muy bien que limpiamos todo y ¡Te gustó el desayuno así que no digas nada!-

Sin más decir el ganador de la discusión fue el CEO quien llevó al grupo a un lujoso restaurante a cenar, el dúo maravilla fue obligado a ir, mientras que la chica de cabellos plateados aceptó gustosa. Una vez allí los llevaron a una mesa cerca del ventanal que daba una hermosa vista al jardín. Los menores decidieron tomar una mesa alejada del lugar, tal parece que su idea era la de dejar a los tortolos solos.

En una mesa lejos del lugar, los primos empiezan a conversar mientras la comida les es entregada.

-Bueno tal parece que esos dos van por buen camino- dijo la chica viendo por la ventana los carros pasar a gran velocidad

-Si… por cierto Mimi que vas a hacer con respecto a Yami-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Es que me da la pequeña impresión de que te atrae-

-¡Como!...- con las mejillas rosadas

-Cálmate ¿quieres?-

-Muy bien, muy bien… a mi no me atrae el pelos parados tricolor Moki…-

-Pues te sonrojaste bastante cuando dijo que le habías parecido bonita….-

-Cualquiera puede sonrojarse….-

-Aja….

Por otro lado el chico de cabellos castaños miraba con cierta dulzura a la chica frente a él, por su parte ella jugaba con sus manos buscando la manera de calmar los nervios que cargaba consigo. Entre los dos empezó una breve conversación interrumpida por la llegada de la cena y luego por la introducción de los menores en la mesa. Ya en la casa se sentaron en la sala a conversar sobre el día y luego cada quien se fue a dormir. Mientras que en otra casa se ve a dos hermanos reír.

-Entonces te agrada la hermana de Minoru…-

-Me pareció agradable eso es todo-

-Si tú lo dices hermano comprendo…entonces te dejo, buenas noches hermano….- dijo desde la puerta

-Buenas noches Yugi…-

En su cuarto el pequeño se despojo de su ropa y luego se puso la de dormir, ahí tirado en su cama abrazó una almohada y sonrió para sí…

-Lo que viene va a ser divertido, solo espero que las cosas no se les agraven a Mimi y a Mokuba, lo mejor será ayudarlos ya que necesitaran todo el apoyo posible…- suspiró…


End file.
